


Single Bedding

by SansyFresh



Series: Bitter White Memory [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edgey boi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Slapping someone awake, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, is not the best tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Stretch is pretty sure the warmth in his face is just from the heat inside, since there is a damn blizzard. Its definitely not because of Edge, sleeping just behind him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Bitter White Memory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Single Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> man haven't updated this in a while XD have a part XD
> 
> enjoy :D

Fat, thick snowflakes began falling from the sky an hour after they were settled, the wind blowing and shaking the house with its cries. Too bad for it, Stretch and Blue had figured out insulation a good couple years into living in Snowdin, especially after the first large snowstorm had knocked out their power and they’d resorted to huddling together under every blanket they owned for warmth.

It would be a while yet before this blizzard knocked out the power, Stretch relaxing back into the couch cushion he was laying on, Red a warmth at his side. Blue and Edge had made some sort of nest on the floor, Edge acting closer to his age for once as he battled Blue for the last few pieces of popcorn through a truly intense session of checkers.

It was almost something like poker, if poker was played with checker pieces on a chess board.

Red had been asleep for the past twenty minutes, falling over little by little until he was rested on Stretch just enough to be a line of warmth. Stretch didn’t mind, even invited the contact really. Red was sort of…  _ close  _ to being family. They both were, so if Red was comfortable enough to fall asleep on top of Stretch, he was just gonna sit as still as possible and let him at it.

There were bottles of water waiting in the little cooler, boxes of cheese crackers open and half empty. Soon enough Stretch was struggling to keep his own eyes open, Blue and Edge nearly touching as they watched one last Mettaton movie that Edge had brought over. When it was finished Edge stood, cracking his spine back into alignment as Blue climbed to his feet, glancing back and snorting at the sight of Red sleeping essentially in Stretch’s lap. 

“I swear I didn’t do anything.” Stretch pleaded, sighing as both Blue and Edge took their phones out and took pictures. 

“You know I love you brother, but this is just too good to pass up. Now, let me get the gremlin to bed.” Blue whispered, gingerly picking Red up and carrying him upstairs to his own room. 

Stretch watched, confused, until Edge turned to him. 

“Well. I supposed that means we’re sharing a room tonight.” He said simply, grabbing up his own allotted blankets and starting upstairs for Stretch’s room. Stretch blinked, then scrambled up and opened a shortcut to his room. 

It wasn’t too much of a mess, at least by his and Blue’s standards, but-

“I see you’re more like me than our universes would attest to.” Edge said, standing in the doorway, arms full of blankets and a pillow. Stretch nodded, heat rising to his face, before he stripped off his over shirt, climbing into bed. 

He waited for a weight to settle in beside him, but only heard the sound of rustling. Glancing up, his breath was taken away as he watched Edge pull on a night shirt, all of his upper bones on display, the arms and ribs covered in scars. 

He quickly looked away as Edge finally climbed in bed beside him, his breathing even and quiet. 

“Are you sure this is okay? I can happily sleep in the floor, but your brother usually insists I take the bed-”

“No it's okay!” Stretch hurried to say, wincing as his voice cracked. There was an amused huff of air behind him, Edge only saying “Alright.” before settling in.

It took a while for Stretch to fall asleep, but once he did, he didn’t wake up again until something smacked his face, pulling him from a deep, deep darkness. 

Edge was sitting above him, sockets wide in something like terror, and Stretch could only gape at him with a stinging cheekbone.

“You were… you were screaming.” Edge explained, voice still shaken, and Stretch wondered what it was he was dreaming about that it had Edge this rattled.

“I’m sorry?” He tried, only to gasp as Edge pulled him close, hugging him tight to his chest.

“Don’t apologize you idiot.”

Stretch swallowed, but nodded. “Okay.”

Neither of them slept much more that night.


End file.
